Forget You
by Sunni Dayze
Summary: Leah isn't perfect; she can't even melt chocolate without burning it. All she wants is to forget him, even if it's only for a moment.


"JAI HO!"

"You wish you were a ho." Leah grumbled bitterly towards Quil as he attempted to sing along with the ancient static radio. "At least that way you would be able to get some, for a change."

It wasn't a very good insult, Leah mused vaguely. She must be losing her touch.

What a horrible thought, Leah shuddered. What was she left with without her insults and crude comments?

"Aw, don't be like that Lee-Lee," Embry teased, taking a brief break from snacking to grin at her. Leah growled at the use of her old nickname, not bothering to be subtle about it either. And to think everyone thought that Embry was the nice and quiet one.

Shortly after being stuck with the La Push wolves, Leah had discovered there was absolutely _nothing _nice or quiet about these idiots.

"Don't call me that." She snarled lowly, making sure Emily didn't hear her. Although Leah had made up with Emily and their relationship was gradually getting better, but she still didn't want her to know how touchy she was still about the whole situation.

She pulled her legs tighter to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, glancing around the room. Quil were being stupid, as usual. Sometimes she swore there was something severely wrong with his brain.

Collin and Seth were intent on a football game on the TV, which was actually a normal-ish activity. It was amusing to think that her little brother, the one who she had sworn to have been dropped on his head multiple times, was maybe one of the most normal ones in the pack.

Emily was humming and had her back to everyone, working hard on making whatever food she _hadn't_ made yet. Embry and Brady were scoffing down the baked goods quicker than Emily could replace them, even though she had about five different pots, pans and trays on the stove. It didn't seem to faze Emily, though. She enjoyed cooking. She was _good _at it.

Leah wasn't good at cooking, nor did she particularly enjoy it. She had even burnt chocolate before when she tried to microwaving it.

Emily never burnt chocolate. Emily never burnt anything. She was perfect.

Jacob was sulking again, which was a regular occurrence these days; he had been particularly moody these past weeks.

So all in all, it was really just another normal day at the Uley household, or 'Wolf HQ' as the idiots of the pack - which were all of them - referred to.

Leah often wondered if that besides the werewolf gene, the entire Quileute male population had inherited a brain disease that made them naturally stupid.

It would explain an awful lot.

Leah's head snapped up as the heavy footsteps came through the front door. Paul and Jared stumbled through the doorway, laughing loudly at something that was probably not even funny. Tucked under Jared's arm was a delicate and small figure who was blushing. Kim.

Leah rolled her eyes mentally at their antics. What were they, four years old? How was it that she the only mature one in this freak show?

She snapped out of her thoughts and her breath caught as Sam strolled through the front door, his creased forehead smoothing out as soon as he saw Emily slaving at the oven.

Leah scolded herself as she allowed herself to watch his every movement. It was only when she saw him reach Emily and start kissing her scarred face did she quickly looked away.

Unfortunately this was a regular occurrence in the Uley household, as well.

Leah adverted her eyes as best she could, trying to ignore the pit of jealousy that shot through her.

She clenched her fists and glanced up quickly. No luck. Now he was kissing Emily passionately. Leah growled slightly in frustration and was about to look back down when she caught Jacob looking at her. He had briefly stopped moping and was staring at her with a sympathetic expression on his face.

Leah glared at him. She didn't want pity. Least of all from _Jacob Black_. He was in love with that blood-sucker lover, Isabella Swan, who had strung him along only to run back to the leech first chance she got. At first after being rejected by his 'true love', Jake had became depressed and hardly left his room. He had gotten slightly better since then, but he certainly wasn't the same person he used to be.

At first, Leah could never decide whether to sympathise with him or laugh at his choice in women.

In the end, she chose the latter, because, well, she was Leah Clearwater.

But when you got pity from Jacob Black... you knew your life sucked.

Leah resumed staring at the floor, her trademark scowl lighting up her face.

Why did Sam have to imprint on Emily? It wasn't fair. She had him first. She loved him first. Why couldn't Sam have imprinted on _her_?

Because she was a freak. No one could love a menopausal, hormonal _werewolf_. She wasn't imprint material. She couldn't even melt chocolate or bake. Emily could.

The loud roar of an engine interrupted Leah's inner monologue and she wrinkled her nose as the scent of petrol drifted through the open door.

She looked up in time to see Jacob run out the room like his life depended on it. A mega-watt grin lit up his face, and Leah growled slightly. That could only mean one thing.

Bella-freaking-Swan was here.

Leah shook her head and pushed herself off the couch. She walked out the front door to see an enthused Jacob hugging the petite, pale girl. She refused to urge to scoff. Didn't he know that his heart was probably going to broken again today?

Deep down inside, Leah knew she shouldn't be too hard on him. After all, you couldn't help who you fell in love with. Leah knew this all too well.

But she was Leah Clearwater, and she didn't look 'deep down'.

Bella looked up, making eye contact with Leah as she passed. Bella seemed to stand up straighter, almost looking like she was trying to show she wasn't intimidated by Leah.

It was a weak attempt. Leah could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Bella trusted Leah least of the pack, and for good reason.

At the same time, Bella cradled her arm closer to her chest. It was in a cast, which Leah was sure was a result from when she had punched Jake a week ago. It had been a rather entertaining story, really, which Leah had shown delight in replaying in her head whenever Jake was around.

Yes, it had been very entertaining, until Jake had gotten so annoyed from Leah's teasing that he chased her around the Rez until Sam had shown up and Alpha-ordered him to stop.

Being the fastest in the pack definitely had its advantages sometimes.

Leah sneered as she passed, walking extra slow as she passed her. She shoved Bella's shoulder roughly as she passed her, and was pleased to see that she stumbled back. Jake caught her just before she hit the ground, shooting Leah a death-glare.

Leah just grinned and headed to the forest, not bothering to phase. It was bad enough being in wolf-form when she was patrolling. She didn't need a group of teenage boys listening to her private thoughts.

She ventured further into the forest before stopping. Thanks to her supernatural senses, Leah could see that the sun was starting to go down through the forest trees. She must have been walking for a while, just lost in her thoughts.

Leah sunk to the ground and leaned against a tree, staring aimlessly around her. It wasn't much, but at least there was no Sam, Emily or Bella Swan here. And nobody would come to look for her. That was downside to being the bitch of the pack (no pun intended)… nobody cared about her.

Well, except for maybe Seth. But little brothers didn't count.

Her head darted up when she heard someone walking towards her. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw a russet wolf disappearing in the shadows. At least it wasn't Sam or Paul. She could deal with a Jacob but definitely not _Paul_ – he annoyed her to no end - and if it was Sam it would be even worse because he would probably only be looking for her because Emily_ asked him to._

She mentally shuddered at the thought as Jacob walked into the clearing in shorts with a bare chest. Leah didn't acknowledge his appearance. Yes, he may be reasonably attractive, but the fact remained that he was still an idiot with a horrible judge of character for future girlfriends.

He sat next to her and sighed. When she didn't respond, he sighed louder and more deeply, obviously hinting that he wanted her to ask what was wrong. Leah ignored him again, but when he sighed for about the fifth time, she snapped.

"What?" She snarled angrily. She didn't need this. She came here to be alone, not to hear Jake whine about a leech lover.

Jake just sighed deeply again, oblivious to her growing irritation.

"Fine." Leah grumbled, looking forwards again.

She heard him sigh again, and she wanted to rip his head off. She didn't want to listen to sighing all day, she just wanted to be left alone to wallow in self pity.

"Bella's gone home," he finally said, his voice small and sad. Why was he telling her this? She was already in the middle of her own pity party, she didn't have time to throw him one.

Instead, Leah snorted. "Dude, you really need to get laid already." She told him truthfully. "It really does help, you know."

Jacob growled lowly and Leah saw him shaking slightly out of the corner of her eye.

"_I_ need to get laid? You can talk, _Lee-Lee_! You really are a bitch sometimes." He snarled angrily. Leah growled back and felt herself begin to tremble in anger as well. She closed her eyes and concentrated on inhaling and exhaling several times, before replying.

"Touché."

"But, seriously," Leah continued. "I was only trying to help. Regardless of what you think, I have your best interests at heart."

This time Jacob snorted. "Oh, really?"

No.

But Leah looked at him and nodded vigorously. "Absolutely." _Lies. "_And I'm telling you, you _have _to get some action before you lose your sanity." She paused to scrutinise him. "Well, the small amount of it you had in the first place, that is."

Jacob scowled, but she continued with her little speech. "Even if you just kiss someone else or something. It's not healthy to obsess over someone like that."

Jacob looked at her in confusion. "Is _Leah Clearwater _seriously saying this? How can _you_, of all people, say that? You still have it bad for Sam."

Leah glared at him. She didn't like to be reminded. "Fine. I have it bad." It wasn't hard to admit it. Everyone in the pack, including Sam, knew that she still was in love with him.

"So..." Jacob murmured, so quiet that if Leah wasn't a werewolf she wouldn't have heard, "technically, that means you have to get some action, too. Even if it just means kissing someone or something... right?"

Leah nodded, not quite sure where he was going. "Technically," she slowly replied, frowninh.

Jacob looked at her expectantly, but Leah was still confused.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other, before Jacob huffed exasperatedly and roughly grabbed Leah's shoulders, pulling her into him. She gasped, but was cut off when her lips were smashed against his.

Leah was in so much shock that she couldn't respond, even when he tried to bring a reaction out of her. She heard him growl under his breath at her lack of enthusiasm.

Jacob Black was _kissing _her? She felt like such a cougar.

He seemed desperate to make her respond, so he traced her bottom lip with his burning hot tongue, leaving a trail of heat. Leah gasped when he bit down on her lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it slightly.

Leah still couldn't respond. All that was running through her head was _what the fuck is happening?_

But she snapped back from her daze when she felt him roughly force his tongue through her pursed lips. When his tongue touched hers, Leah started to grasp the situation.

Leah desperately leaned into him, forcing him back slightly. She weaved her hands into his dark hair. It was thick, but silky. It was so different from what Sam's had felt like.

Jacob growled quietly, placing one of his hands on the back of her head so she couldn't back away.

As if I'd want to, Leah mused absentmindedly. This whole thing was just a way for Jacob to let off steam or release some tension, but Leah didn't blame him. She needed to let off steam too, and this was the perfect way to do it.

She felt his hand wrap around her waist and to her back, his fingers gently grazing some exposed skin. Leah eagerly grinded into him, making him moan in pleasure.

She trailed her fingers down his bare chest, being sure to go slowly so she could memorise every muscle, pec and inch of him.

Leah smiled against the kiss when she felt his fingers rub soothing circles on her back. She moved her mouth to his ear, and then moved downwards; planting gentle kisses on his neck.

"Lee-ahh..." She heard Jacob groan and smirked in satisfaction. At least she could make s_omeone _happy. Sam didn't know what he was missing.

Ugh! Leah scolded herself. Stop that thinking about Sam!

So she did. Well, as well as she could. Leah smashed her lips against his and pushed her tongue inside. Both their tongues danced and fought for dominance.

Jake's hand began to wander, sliding through her short hair and down her arms, leaving behind goosebumps. Not to be outdone, Leah retaliated by squeezing his knee with one hand and scraping her nails down his chest, causing him to shudder.

Leah smirked against his mouth. She was winning.

Suddenly, her back was against the tree and Jacob's arms were planted against both sides of her head.

Leah eagerly grabbed his biceps and pulled him so close that she couldn't tell where his body left and hers began.

Too soon, they had to both pull apart for air. They both were breathing hard, desperate to feed air into their lungs.

"Thanks." Leah whispered, looking up at him with a forced smile while she recovered her breath. "I needed that."

Jacob beamed back widely, his white teeth standing out against his dark skin. "I know. I needed it too. It made me forget for a few moments." He told her softly, as he looked down at his bare feet.

She looked at him from under her lashes. He did need it. All this pining for that leech lover had been tearing him apart. He didn't have to see her and the leech together all the time like Leah did with Sam and Emily, but at least Sam had made it perfectly clear he never wanted anyone else but Emily. Bella seemed to run back and forward, building his hope's back up, only to break him back down. Again and again. Jacob was constantly in pain because of her, but he was still in love with her.

In love. Leah knew how it felt. She still did love Sam, even after all this time and pain she'd felt because of him.

Leah smiled at him and reached out to tap his chin back up with her hand until his eyes met her.

"I'm sorry about Bella," she told him softly. His dark eyes looked into hers with utter confusion. Had Leah just _apologised_? To him? To Jacob Black?

"I know how you feel, you know..." She whispered quietly as her bottom lip began to tremble unconsciously. Leah looked down at the ground. It was surprising that she had never found it this interesting a few seconds ago. Jake's eye's drifted down her lips and he realised how full they were.

"I know." He murmured back, as he closed in closer to his target. He hesitated when he was a few inches away, biting his lower lip. He didn't have that much experience with this. Other than today, the only girl he had kissed was Bella, who had punched him straight after, much to Leah's entertainment. And Jacob was sure kisses from his mother didn't count, either.

Leah tensed at his closeness and looked up to meet his gaze. She saw that he was looking at her mouth, and with a slight grin, leaned forward to close the remaining distance.

They both knew they may regret it later on, but in the meantime, it was what they needed.

Because it made them both forget.

…

**This was my one-shot for the Just A Kiss Contest. Unfortunately due to having profanity in the summary, it was deleted for both my profile and the contest's one. **

**So, I would like to thank and dedicate this one-shot to everyone who reviewed this story/alerted/ added this to favourites on either one of the profiles. Thank you for that. **

**This is probably the only one-shot/Leah story/Blackwater that I'm ever going to write, so if you:**

**Liked it? Hated it? Debating it? Thought it was too cliché? Liked the kissing scene? Disliked the kissing scene? Whatever?**

**Then just review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Love, Sunni. xx**


End file.
